rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Missklang (Kapitel)
"Missklang" ist das dritte Kapitel des vierten Bandes Das Horn von Valere. Gleichzeitig ist es das sechsundzwanzigste Kapitel des zweiten englischen Originalbandes The Great Hunt, der als Die Jagd beginnt auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Rand überredet Loial, mit ihm zusammen zu Thom zu gehen. Sie treffen dort dessen Freundin Dena, die auch Gauklerin werden will. Rand versucht, Thom zu überreden, mit ihnen zu kommen, da sie das Horn von Valere haben, aber Thom will nichts mehr mit der ganzen Sache zu tun haben. Handlung Rand al'Thor Ort: Verteidiger der Drachenmauer, Cairhien Rand eilt zurück zum Verteidiger der Drachenmauer, um Thoms Sachen zu holen und erzählt Loial und Hurin überglücklich, dass Thom noch lebt. Hurin erzählt ihm, dass er die ganze Zeit über Rand ausgehorcht werden soll. Er versucht, Loial zu überreden, mit ihm zu kommen, um den Gaukler kennen zu lernen, doch Loial will lieber in der Schenke bleiben. Rand muss ihn regelrecht aus der Tür schieben. Ort: Traube, Vortor, Cairhien Sie suchen die Traube im Vortor und finden sie schnell. Die Wirtin Zera erklärt ihnen den Weg zu Thoms Zimmer. Dort treffen sie Dena, die mit Thom das Zimmer zu teilen scheint. Als sie eintreten, jongliert sie gerade. Dena gestattet ihnen, auf Thom zu warten. Sie erzählt, dass der Gaukler sie bald auftreten lassen will. Sie soll die erste weibliche Gauklerin werden. Thom kommt ins Zimmer und wird von ihr begrüßt. Er bemerkt Rand und Loial nicht gleich, schickt Dena aber aus dem Raum, als sie die beiden vorstellt. Thom erzählt, wie er nach Cairhien kam, und dass er kurzzeitig die gleichen Orte besucht hat, wo auch Rand war. Rand fragt ihn, ob er Teil der Geschichte um die Die Wilde Jagd nach dem Horn werden wollte und sagt Thom, dass sie das Horn haben, doch der Gaukler lacht sie aus. Erst als Rand sagt, dass Moiraine meint, es wäre das echte Horn, hört Thom ihnen zu. Thom fragt Rand, was er mit dem Horn vor hat und Rand erklärt es ihm, aber Thom will nicht bei der ganzen Sache dabei sein. Rand bittet Loial, den Raum zu verlassen, dann befragt er Thom darüber, ob der Karaethon-Zyklus in irgendwelchen Büchern nachzulesen ist. Thom bejaht das und zitiert einen Auszug, von dem er sagt, dass er größtenteils mit der wahren Bedeutung übereinstimmt. : Zweimal und zweimal wird er hervorgehoben, zwei Leben und zwei Tode vorgezeichnet. Einmal bestimmt der Reiher seinen Weg. Brudermörder (Kapitel) Zum zweiten kennzeichnet der Reiher ihn als den Wahren. Die Frauen des Drachen (Kapitel) Einmal steht der Drache für die Verlorene Erinnerung. Die Erinnerung an die Geschichte der Aiel, die ein Clanhäuptling im Gläserne Säulen-Ter'angreal in Rhuidean erhält. Noch einmal steht der Drache für den Preis, den er zu zahlen hat. Durch die Enthüllung des Wissens über die Aiel zahlt er den Preis, sie damit zu zerstören (Aiel#Trostlosigkeit) Darin geht es um das Reiherzeichen und das Zeichen des Drachen. Thom weist auf die eingestickten Reiher auf Rands Mantelkragen hin und dieser versteckt den eingebrannten Reiher auf seiner Handfläche, sagt aber, dass er insgesamt fünf Reiherzeichen an seinem Mantel und Schwert hat. Thom zitiert einen weiteren Vers, indem es um den Tod des Drachen geht. : Zweimal dämmert der Tag heran, an dem sein Blut vergossen wird: einmal ist es ein Tag der Trauer; einmal feiert man seine Geburt. Rot auf Schwarz, so klebt des Drachen Blut am Fels von Shayol Ghul und im Abgrund des Verderbens wird sein Blut die Menschen vom Schatten befreien. Ohne Rands Reaktion darauf zu bemerken, redet Thom von einer weiteren Prophezeiung, die der Drache erfüllen muss, nämlich das Schwert Callandor im Stein von Tear zu erobern, bevor die Burg gefallen ist. Doch das ist unmöglich, da niemand den Stein von Tear betreten darf, außer den Hochlords von Tear. Thom ist sicher, dass die Aes Sedai es schon so steuern werden, dass die Prophezeiungen erfüllt werden, und Rand sagt, dass er sich nicht von ihnen benutzen lassen wird. Er sagt auch, dass er keine Aes Sedai bei sich hat. Er fragt Thom auch, ob das Horn von Valere in den Prophezeiungen erwähnt wird, aber Thom kann ihm nicht mehr sagen als alle schon wissen: dass das Horn die toten Helden aus dem Grab ruft, damit sie in der Letzten Schlacht gegen den Dunklen König kämpfen. Oder für ihn, sagt Rand, da sie für jeden streiten werden, der das Horn bläst. Auch für einen Schattenfreund. Rand verplappert sich, als er Thom sagt, er würde sich nicht von der Weißen Burg als Falscher Drache benutzen lassen und er erfährt von Thom, dass dessen Neffe Owyn die Macht benutzen konnte, bevor die Weiße Burg ihn einfing. Aus seinen Worten hört Rand heraus, dass es vielleicht eine Chance geben könnte, den Wahnsinn zu vermeiden, und Thom erzählt, dass Owyn fast drei Jahre lang ohne Anzeichen lebte, indem er die Macht nur selten einsetzte und dann nur, um seinem Dorf zu helfen. Rand resigniert, da er merkt, dass er dem Wahnsinn nicht entkommen kann. Er versucht erneut, Thom für das Horn von Valere zu gewinnen. Aber der Gaukler ist glücklich in Cairhien, da er durch das Präsent des Königs viel mehr Geld verdienen kann, als auf den Dörfern. Außerdem sagt er, dass Dena und er sich lieben. Deshalb will er nicht mehr in die Sache verwickelt werden. Er schenkt Rand die mit Gold und Silber verzierte Flöte, falls dieser sich wieder einmal sein Geld auf der Straße verdienen muss und sagt, sie sollten einen Schlussstrich ziehen. Rand geht traurig. Thom Merrilin Ort: Traube, Vortor, Cairhien Als Rand weg ist, denkt Thom noch einmal darüber nach. Die Sache erscheint ihm doch ein wenig verführerisch, aber er muss an Dena denken. Er nennt sich selbst einen Narren und von der Tür her bestätigt ihn Zera. Sie wirft ihm vor, das Spiel der Häuser wieder zu spielen und glaubt ihm nicht, als Thom sagt, dass Rand nur ein Schäfer aus den Zwei Flüssen ist. Zera sagt ihm, er solle Dena heiraten und sich aus dem Großen Spiel heraushalten. Thom schickt sie aus dem Zimmer, da er am Abend einen Auftritt im Herrenhaus von Lady Arilyn hat und sich noch darauf vorbereiten will. Aber er kann nicht aufhören, über Rand nachzudenken und die Möglichkeit, dass dieser die Macht lenken kann. Um sich selbst zu beruhigen, sagt er laut, dass weder er noch Rand mehr etwas damit zu tun haben. Charaktere * Rand al'Thor * Loial * Hurin * Thom Merrilin * Dena * Zera Erwähnt * Thom Merrilin * Haman * Seaghan * Rogosh Adlerauge * Blaes von Matuchin * Gaidal Cain * Ivon (Schmied) * Basel Gill * Moiraine Damodred * Galldrian su Riatin Rie * Lanfear - als Selene * Owyn Merrilin * Arilyn Dhulaine - als Lady Arilyn Gruppen * Ogier * Schnüffler Berufe * Wirt * Gaukler Erwähnt * Atha'an Miere * Jäger des Horns * Schattenfreunde * Aiel * Aes Sedai ** Rote Ajah * Falscher Drache * Trollocs Orte * Cairhien (Nation) ** Cairhien (Hauptstadt) *** Verteidiger der Drachenmauer *** Jangai-Tor ** Vortor *** Traube Erwähnt * Stedding Shangtai * Andor ** Zwei Flüsse *** Emondsfeld ** Caemlyn * Tear (Hauptstadt) ** Stein von Tear * Meervolk-Inseln * Berge des Verderbens * Shienar ** Fal Dara * Shayol Ghul * Verwüstete Lande * Weiße Burg * Ghealdan Gegenstände * Thoms Harfe * Thoms Flöte Erwähnt * Horn von Valere * Callandor Ereignisse Erwähnt * Zerstörung der Welt * Letzte Schlacht Sonstige * Daes Dae'mar - als Spiel der Häuser * Alte Sprache * Wiedergeborener Drache * Dämpfung * Präsent des Königs * Prophezeiungen des Drachen Kategorie:Das Horn von Valere (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Cairhien Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Verteidiger der Drachenmauer Kategorie:Traube Kategorie:Vortor